


Can’t Wait to See Where It Goes

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they get arrested?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Wait to See Where It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't even know. I heard Keith Urban's _Cop Car_ the other day and my brain went funny places. This is the result. Endless thanks to **effie214** for feedback, procedure info, and putting up with more questions than anyone should have to deal with. 
> 
> Title taken from Justin Moore's _Lettin' the Night Roll._

“Mr. Queen... above law... trespassing...” The officer’s words are nothing more than slight buzzing in his head and he can’t help it, he really can’t, because on the other side of the car his beautiful partner stands.

Giggling.

She has been for a good five minutes, her lips pressed tightly together as the fading sunlight dances in her eyes, and he can almost hear her thoughts.

That _this_ —watching the sunset by the railroad tracks where he and Tommy had camped more than once—is how they get arrested?

He grimaces as he’s shoved into the car, narrowing eyes his at the other officer as he guides her in from the other side, her lips moving in a dramatic _‘I’m fine_ ’ as the door slams shut behind her.

The next thing he knows, the car is rumbling down the road, the police radio crackling with activity and he lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

Yes, they’ve been arrested and cuffed and read the riot act by the police officer whose car he’s pretty sure he peed in, but he’s still next to her.

Where he needs to be.

The radio quiets, an unsettling silence falling over the vehicle and he grits his teeth, wonders how long it will be before Felicity’s computer program text alerts Digg to their names on the scanner.

She leans into him, her shoulders still shaking with silent laughter and he’s just done.

There’s no one else.

There never will be.

After just a six months together, it should be a startling realization, but even here—in the back of a police car, streetlights shimmering over the exposed skin of her throat as they roll past—it seems right.

Welcome.

Sighing, he angles his body towards hers more fully, wishing he could haul her to him, run his hands down her arms, lace their fingers together. He settles, instead, for pressing his leg to hers, his breath warm on her jaw as he leans close.

“‘Licity, don’t forget to smile in your booking photo.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you want to use them as holiday cards come December?”

He’s the one smothering laughter now, his shoulders lifting slightly as the corner of his mouth tips up. “You can photoshop a Santa hat and a menorah onto us, right?”    

“If we’re lucky Digg can snap a picture of us while we still have ink on our hands as if we were kids playing in cookie dough and we can use that; he should be there by the time we are.”

There’s a note of pride mixed in with the teasing in her voice and fuck, he just needs the car to get them to the station so they can get this over with and he can take her back home.

Worship her in all the ways he’d planned to as the sun sank lower on the horizon.

“You’re scary amazing, you know that?”

“Hey, quiet back there! This isn’t a trip to the principal’s office.”

The reprimand catches them off guard and he has to bite the inside of his lip as she completely loses it next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks, knee pressed hard to his, as she tries to catch her breath in the midst of laughter.

They stay like that the rest of the ride, huddled next to each other, whispering about plans to _actually_ see a sunset uninterrupted by a mission whenever the scanner clicks on and covers any noise the officer with bat-like hearing might catch.

An hour later Digg leans against the precinct wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking like he hit the jackpot. He doesn’t say anything until everything’s been finalized and they’re pushing out of the heavy doors, his head shaking slightly as he turns to face them.

“I guess it could have been worse...” He stops and, sure enough, takes a picture of them with their smudged hands. “At least, you weren’t naked...”  

The unspoken ‘ _yet_ ’ is met with laughter from all three of them as they slide into the car and start for home.


End file.
